


Beware of the knock on the door

by Protection_101, Solidshows



Category: Archie Comics Reboot (2015), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie is too stubborn to try to calm down enough to listen to Veronica's side, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protection_101/pseuds/Protection_101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidshows/pseuds/Solidshows
Summary: In the mists of her breakup with Archie and her fighting with her friends over her defending her father; and breaking up with Archie , Veronica opens her door to find a wanted criminal whom she knows due to an incident from a month ago; that she has kept from her family and friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica is alone in her house; she is pacing back,and forth, and thinking about what Archie, and her parents told her

( In Veronica mind )

Veronica : You need to fix this now , if you don't there will be consequences , got it!

Hiram : Watch your attitude , you have no right to speak to me like that ! Everything Ive done is what's best for our family. If you ever speak to me like that again; you don't want to know what I will do.

Veronica : Is that a threat?

Hiram : No; it's a fact

Veronica : You said everything you are doing; it's what's best for our family; no dad your wrong. Everything you do it's what's best for you! You are ruining peaple lives , how could you live with yourself knowing the things you are doing!

In Hermione's office

Veronica : You need to convince him to drop it, to stop all of this.

Hermione : Look Ronnie; I can't convince him to do anything; plus he won't listen to me.

Veronica : I hate this, I hate all of this, I don't think I can take it!

At Pop's

Veronica : I don't get why you're being like this, they are my family no matter what!

Archie : You know what your dad is doing; but your still defending him. You're just like him!

Veronica : Never say that I am like him! You got it; because I am never like him. You don't understand; you never understood. Like it or not he is my dad. You just don't get it because you never had to deal with these kind of problems; because you have a perfect father, and perfect mother! You know what I don't want to hear anymore of this. I am leaving.

Archie : Veronica wait!

(Outside Veronica mind , in the present )

Veronica sits on her couch; she starts crying, and continue to think.

Inside Veronica mind

Veronica : I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I am going to explode.

Betty : It's ok Veronica; everything is going to be fine.

Veronica : Archie just doesnt understand ; he never understood my life style. He always hated when I defend my family; but he doesn't understand that they are my family no matter what. I know what I have to do. I am breaking up with him; it's what's best. He just never would understand the things I have to do, and the things I need to do. He will always be against my family. I get it, my parents are not perfect; but none of the things they do is my fault.

Betty : Are you sure you want to break up with him, and over this? Relax ok. Can you blame him for not being on your family side?

Veronica : Why am I not suprised. You are his friend; you will always be on his side no matter what. I should have never come to you to confide in; you will always be on his side.

Betty : Veronica wait; can you just listen to what I am saying?

Veronica : I am not listening to what you have to say anymore; because I thought you would be on my side in this; but you are always going to be on his side. You have known him longer. When it comes to Archie, and me; you will always be on his side over me no matter what. I thought out of all people you will be on my side!

then Veronica leave

At the club

Veronica : I need your help, you're the only person whom I know is on my side, and I can count on, and will be on my side no matter what.

Reggie : Is everything ok? I can help you.

Veronica : No everything is not ok! Archie and Betty don't understand that I have to defend my father no matter what! Weather they like it or not; he is my family, and they treat me like I am an awful person for being on my dad side.

Reggie : I don't think you are an awful person for being on your dads side. I understand because no matter what he is your family. No matter what your parents do; you will always love them, and are going to defend them; because they are your family. You could never go against them. I do believe your dad still loves you; even when he is doing awful things; because in his mind he is thinking that what he is doing it's what's best.

Veronica : I knew I came to the right place. Thanks Reggie; I don't know if I should break up with Archie. He would never understand, and I always feel like I am always stuck in the middle of Archie, and my dad, and I just want it to stop. The pain is to much. I don't think I can do this anymore.

Reggie : I am sorry you're hurting. I am always here for you; no matter what you decide.

Veronica : I think I need to break up with him. His life is less complicated then mine. He will always see what I am doing is a bad thing. I am just tired, and I am hurting of every single time I have to defend my dad to Archie, and having to defend Archie to my dad. All of the things going on right now in my life; it's to hard. I can't take it anymore

Reggie : It's ok; everything it's going to be ok. We will figure everything out together. Don't worry about; you did what you could.

Archie's living room

Archie yelling: Betty told me what you said about me! How could you talk about me like that! You are just like your parents! You act just like them!

Veronica yelling : Stop it! Just stop it! I can't take this anymore; you are always against me no matter what; can you just stop?! I can't take any of this anymore

then Veronica leaves

\- Inside Betty's room. We find her pacing with a worried look on her face. She turns around and look at the picture frame where there was a picture of her and Veronica; where they were sitting side by side underneath the oak tree in the forest. Betty had her hand out stretched where she held her phone up to take the picture. Her brow creased even more than ever.

Betty: I value my friendship with you Veronica. I don't want to lose you. But I can't turn my back on Archie. (Sighing) There has to be a way that I can be there for both of you.

There was a knock on her door.

Betty: Yes?

The opened and her brother poked his head inside.

Chic: Hey sis. I can hear you thinking all the way downstairs. Can your big brother help you any?

Betty: Come on in Chic.

Chic walked into his baby sister's room; and took a sit on the side of her bed. His own blue green eyes looked iwth concerned at his stressed out sister.

Chic: So which ones of your friends are pulling you apart? Jughead and Archie? (He sighed deeply as the deep worry clouded his sister's own sea of blue green eyes) Archie and Veronica? So it has finally happened. They have broken up ... and they each demand you to be on their own side.

Betty: That's just it Chic. Archie has already claimed me on his side. But Ronnie ... she well she all ready seems to have written me compeletly out of her life. (Tears welled up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her thin waist).

Chic felt deep and raw anger against Veronica Lodge rise up inside him. He was ready to get in his car; and drive to the Pembroke, and demand to know why Veronica would want to hurt his sister in this fashion. That Veronica should never have even attempted to even talk to Betty when she; and her mother had moved to Riverdale earlier in the year. His temper rose as his sister silently broke over a broken friendship. A friendship that she had very quickly grew to count on.

Chic: You know Veronica can be over dramtic at times; Betty. Perhaps she just needs this time ... then she'll come back to her senses, and realize that you aren't just on Archie's side in this. That you are on her side also. (He knew that he took the right and correct tack with this matter. After all this was his sister issue with one of her friends. It was up to her on how she wanted to handle it. All he could do was listen and perhaps give some advice).

Before Betty could answer ...

Archie: Betty can I talk to you?

The two teens in her room turned to look at her open window. Chic stood up and patted his sister's arm before leaving the room; making sure to close the door behind him. Betty walked to the window and leaned out.

Betty: Hey Arch.

Archie: Veroncia broke up with me. (He frowned as he pounded his right fist

Betty: Archie Andrews this is not a conversion that should be taken place by shouting out of windows. (She frowned across the yard into her best friend's bedroom widow).

Fred: She's right son.

Both teens look down to find Fred Andrews raking leaves in the side yard. Betty sighed deeply. Her eyes lifted to meet those of an ashamed, and still deeply hurt Archie.

Archie: Can't seem to do anything right these days. (He ducked his head back in his room; and slammed his window closed).

Fred: Don't worry I know my boy; Betty.

The side door of the Andrew's house opened and Archie walked out. He walked towards Betty's house and where her window was located. He looked up.

Archie: Care to take a walk?

Betty: I'll be right down. (She ducked her head back in her bedroom; and turned towards her door).

Once she walked down the stairs she looked into the living room to see her parents reading.

Betty: I'm going for a walk with Archie. I'll be home in time for dinner.

Hal: Of course dear. (His head still bent as he was very engrossed in his novel).

Alice: Make sure you do get back in time for dinner; Elizabeth. (Her eyes turned to glare at her youngest.) I will not hold a meal for you being late.

Betty: I understand mom. (She spoke in a tight voice). See you later. (Turning she rushed towards the front door. She had to get out of the house). Ready Archie. (She smiled a tight tired smile at Archie whom was leaning against the poarch railing with his hands jammed in his jeans front pockets).

Archie nodded his head towards the front walk. As she stepped down from the bottom step; he moved so that he was walking side by side with her. They were silent as they walked towards the sidewalk.

\- Outside Veronica mind , in the present

Veronica is continuing to sit on the couch, and continues to cry. Then she is turning on the TV. and flip the channels; then she see the news about a criminal who killed 3 friends in a hit, and run; then later she turns off the tv.

Then she calls Reggie

Veronica : I've been thinking about you; how are you doing?

Reggie : It's good to hear your voice; how are you doing? Last time we talked you were going to break up with Archie.

Veronica : I was going to do it today; but we fought, and I just did not have any energy to talk anymore. To do anything because of the fighting.

Reggie : I am sorry you are going through this. I am always here for you.

Veronica : Thanks Reggie.

Then they talk more; then she close the phone.

Then there was a knock on the door; and, when she opens it; she see the criminal she saw in the news. She is shocked to see him; as she was about to close the door; he held the door from closing.

Tim : Remember me; of course you do. At least you should let me in after all you do owe me.

Then she let him in

Veronica : What are you doing here? I thought I would never see you again!

Tim : Good to see you too; and I came here because I want you to hide me here in your home.

Veronica : No not a chance. Why should I? You're a criminal; you killed 3 friends in a hit, and run! You should rot in jail! There is no way I would help you!

Tim : Oh you think you have a choice. You don't; because let this be clear; if you don't I will tell your friends what your hiding, and how I help you with what you've done. You remember what you did last month don't you?

Veronica : Yes I remember it. I remember that night; it was the worst night ever.

Tim : If you don't want it out then you will hide me here in your home!

Veronica : Fine; but I am not doing anything else for you. So did you tell anyone else about that night?

Tim : No just my therapist; oh and, don't tell anyone about me hiding in your home got it; not even your friends!

Veronica : Don't worry I won't. I don't want them to find out about that night, and the secret that I am hiding, and I never want them to find out about you; because they would never forgive me if they ever found out!

Tim : Don't worry; you just act normal, and do what you do everyday.

Veronica : Of course I am going to act normal, and still do what I do everyday! I am never planning to stop just because your here.

Tim : Good; we are on the same page.

\- The door of the tailer shut as the tall and lanky teen stepped into his home.

Jughead: I'm home. (He sighed as he nodded at his father whom was sitting on the couch).

FP: Kevin stopped by. He said that he really needs to talk to you.

Jughead: He has my cell number. (He shrugged out of his leather jacket). Probably found something out that he can't sleep if he doesn't get it off his chest. (He smirked as he sat next to his father. Pulling out his cell from his jeans front pocket). Might as well get this over with.

FP: He's a good kid.

Jughead: Yeah. (He pressed Kevin's number; and put it on speaker phone). Hey Kevin. (He spoke as he could hear his friend's breathing on the other end).

Kevin: Just wanted to let you know Jughead; that Archie and Veronica have broken up. It's final this time. (His voice spoke through the thin cell speaker phone). Just thought you may want to know.

Jughead: They'll get back together in an month.

Kevin: Not this time Jug. Veronica finally realizes that Archie truly isn't crack out to last a long time with her family.

Jughead: You have to admit Kevin; that Archie isn't cut out to deal with Hiram Lodge full time. (He frowned) His soul isn't built for Hiram Lodge's type of life.

FP: He's soul isn't built for the Serpents either.

Kevin: Oh hello Mr. Jones.

FP: Kid you don't need to be formal with me anymore. Call me FP. (He smirked).

Kevin: All right thanks FP. Jughead I want to give you a heads up; Veronica is blaming Betty for siding with Archie more than with her.

Jughead: (Frowning darkly) Figures. Well Betty is better off without Veronica in her life.

FP: Son don't try to take away someone from that girl's life. (He eyed his angry son). Let Betty handle this in her own way. When she comes to you just listen; but don't try to talk her out of a friendship with Veronica Lodge.

Jughead glared into his father's knowing and compassistant eyes for several silent seconds. He sighed as he tightly nodded his head.

Jughead: I won't try to advice Betty to walk away from Veronica.

Kevin: Good. That's real good Jughead. (Relief was in his voice).

Jughead ended the call without saying goodbye.

FP: You could have said good bye to the kid.

Jughead: He understands. (He stood up to go towards the kitchen). I'm going to make dinner. Will Jellybean be around?

FP: Yeah.

At the lodge house Veronica is in her room

Veronica : Tim you will sleep in my room, and of course you will sleep on the ground. There is no guest bedroom; so you will be sleeping in my room, and there is no other room to hide you in.

Tim : Thank you Veronica. So when is your parents coming home?

Veronica : Late at night. My dad has business to do, and my mom has Mayer things to do.

Tim : What's wrong? You look really upset.

Veronica : I am not telling you what am feeling. I agreed to let you hide here. What I am feeling, and what I do is non of your business got it!

Tim : Come on; maybe I can help. Tell me what's wrong.

Veronica : Well before I show you my room; I just broke up with my boyfriend; because he just dosen't understand my life style.

Tim : I am sorry about the breakup. Why did you break up with him?

Veronica : It was time to end it; because I realized that he would never understand my life style, and family life style, and everytime I defend my father to Archie we just argue, and I am just tired of every time having to defend Archie to my dad, and my dad to Archie, and I just don't know what to do. I told my friend Betty about this but of course she sided with Archie. Of course she will side with him; she knew him longer then me; so of course she will side with him.

Tim : I am sorry you feel this way , you gave me a place to hide so you can talk to me anytime

Veronica : That's because you force me to hide you; but thank you. The truth is I did not want to break up with Archie; but I have to. It was the only way. I am just really scared right now. I just don't know what to do. I also feel like everyone is attacking me because of me being on my dad's side. I had to break up with him because if I didn't then we would have keep fighting the subject of my father, and I am just sick, and tired of fighting with Archie. It just hurts me to keep fighting with Archie about my father, and having to keep fighting with my dad about Archie. It's just to much. I just wanted it all to stop, and there was just no point of staying with him; because he would always be against me defending my family. I need to be alone can you just go in the living room?

Tim : Sure, and before I leave; I just want to tell you everything is going to be ok.

Then Tim leaves

Then Veronica in her room she starts crying right after Tim leaves the room.

There is a light fate dusk falling as Archie, and Betty stroll through the park.

Archie: Veronica blames me for always ganging up on her for her defending her father. (He slammed his right fist in his left palm). She just can't see how horrible her father truly is.

Betty: He's her father; her daddy. (Sighing) I honesty do see where Veronica is coming from.

Archie: Of course you would. Look whom your mother is!

Betty stopped dead in her tracks.

Archie marched ahead a few steps until he realized that she was no longer with him. Turning he found her staring at him with a sticken face.

Archie: (Walking back so he was facing her). I'm sorry Betts. I didn't mean it.

Betty: Yes you did. (She spoke quitely). You meant it. But the only thing is Archie that you don't have these family problems so close to your family. Yes granted your mother has walked out on you ... but she still keeps in contact with you. You know that she fully still loves you. (Swallowing) You still have your father firmly by your side. You don't have to question your father's honesty ever. (Shaking her head to prevent him from speaking) Not every one is as lucky as you are Arch.

Archie: Hiram Lodge won't be happy until he destroys Veronica. Veronica is very happy to allow that to happen. (Stubborning he shook his head) Your living situation is compelty different from her's Betty; I mean you just have a very overbearing; and control freak of a mother. But you know your mother is honset; and will keep you honest! I'm just trying to protect Veronica; so why am I the bad guy here? Her father just wants to destroy her! I'm trying to keep her whole. (His eyes grew even more heated) How the hell am I the bad guy here?!

Betty: Arch ...

Archie: I even tried working for Hiram; in order to please Veronica. But it was simply killing me to even be around the type of work that Hiram Lodge does. So I quite, and Veronica tells me that she shouldn't have talked her father into hiring me. That she fully knew it was a waste of her time! That's when I told her fully what her father wanted me to do ... and what I all ready did. She took her father's side. She didn't want to listen to what I had to say. (Laughing) Like a chump I stayed with her. Now she had the gall to break up with me! (Waving his right hand over his shoulder) Well fine then. I'm finished with her! Let her figure out that her father doesn't mind destroying her life. (Shaking his head) I'm not going to wait around with a shoulder for her to cry on.

Cheryl: What is this a lovers spat? (A smirk playing on her plump lips).

Betty: Go away Cheryl.

Cheryl: Is that any way of speaking to your cousin; cousin.

Betty: With our history? You bet it is. Now leave.

Archie: (Swinging his arm across the fiery red headed's shoulder) I'm glad that you were passing by Cheryl. (Smiling) How about you and me go somewhere more private.

Betty: (Hurt) Archie!

Archie: I'm a free agent now; Betty. So I can be with whomever I want! Come on Cheryl.

Cheryl: Lead the way you red stallion you.

Archie: (Laughing as he led Cheyl away from Betty) I like that.

Cheryl: (Making sure her voice carried) I knew you would.

Betty bowed her head as everything caught up to her. She felt such ache in her heart and all she wanted to do was talk with Veronica. To see Veronica. But she knew that Veronica was too hurt to even want to hear her voice. Her right hand reached behind her for her cell. She had to give it a chance. She couldn't leave things the way they are. Not after Archie had ... No she had to try to get Veroncia to talk to her. Too see her. To trust in her.

Betty: (Lifting her phone to hear ear. Holding her breath praying that Veronica would answer. When all she got was Veronica's voice mail.) Hey V can you just pick up? Look, I am sorry with what I said. I don't want to lose you, can you just pick up the phone? (She wanted to keep talking but suddenly their was a dail tone. She called her best friend back but all she got was a message saying that the voice box was all full up). What do I do now? (She whispered to herself as she slipped her cell back in her back pocket. Turning to start home once more). Please Veroncia talk to me again. (She breathed as she walked out of the park onto the main sidewalk that led towards her home).

Veronica is still in her room; she looked at her phone, and see Betty calls; so she ignores it, and continue breaking down crying. As time passed and she felt calmer; she decided to check her voice mail.

Betty : Hey V can you just pick it up? Look I am sorry with what I said. I don't want to lose you , can you just pick up the phone?

Then 2 hours later she calls Reggie

Reggie : Hello

Veronica : I need to talk to you

Reggie : What's wrong? Last time we talked you said you did not break up with Archie yet.

Veronica : After we talked I broke up with him . It was not easy; but I felt like it had to be done because I am just sick, and tired of all this fighting. He would never understand my life style; I just don't know what to do right now.

Reggie : It's ok. Everything is going to be ok; like I said before; we will figure it out together. I am here for you. I am going to help you with what ever you need.

Veronica : Thanks Reggie. I know I can count on you. My family should have never come to Riverdale; because ever since we came to town problems start to happen; and I can't stop the problems from happening; because my father won't listen to me, and my mother! I wonder sometimes if it would have been better if my family never came to town. I just really hate that my father is the one causing all these problems. I hate it! I really hate what he is doing; but I have to defend him, and be on his side because he is my father.

Reggie : None of the things your father does; your parents do is your fault. You did not ask your father to do these awful things, and even if you did not come to town problems would still be happening; so none of this is your fault. You did not tell him to do these awful things, and I am glad you came to Riverdale; because you are a great person, and I am lucky to be your friend.

Then Veronica and Reggie continue talking.


	2. Beware of the broken hearted

Next morning Veronica in her room she grab her bag then goes to the living room

Veronica : Don't show yourself to my parents OK.

Tim : Don't worry I won't, where are you going anyway, are you going to school?

Veronica : Whatever I am going it's none of your business. You want me to hide you here, and that's what I am doing; but where I am going its none of your business! No I am not going to school today; with what happened yesterday with Archie, and Betty I can't see them, and I don't have the energy to argue with them. Don't open the door to anyone, and don't answer the phone, and don't show yourself to my parents OK, and here is my number if you need anything.

Then she gives him her number.

Veronica : I am leaving bye, and remember what I told you.

Then Veronica leaves the house.

Then she arrives at pops

\- Jughead was waiting for Betty at her locker. His look of concern deepened at the sight of her worried look on her face. He moved so he was standing in front of her.

Jughead: Hey. (He wanted to wrap his arms around his girlfriend. But Betty was putting off 'Don't touch me' signs. He hated it but he listened to her inner self). How are you doing? (He didn't have to ask her anything about what the rumor mill was talking about among the halls. He fully knew that he fully knew about Archie and Veronica's break up all ready).

Betty: (Softly) I feel like I am losing my best friend Juggie. (Her eyes lifted to meet those of the taller brunette; whom has truly surprised her by winning over her heart and soul). I know that I haven't. I mean Archie is angry and hurt over his breakup with Ronnie. But Ronnie feels like I all ready made up my mind; and heart to support only Archie ... so she's not allowing me to talk to her right now.

Jughead: (Stiffening up) That's her issue. (He couldn't keep the growl from his throat).

Betty: Juggie.

Jughead: Look Betty; I'm not saying that your friendship with Veronica is over. (His lips thinned) I know that this is typical high school teenage drama. Once Veronica feels that she got her share of dramatic trough ... then she'll realize that you can be there for both Archie and her. (Shaking his head) I just hate how she is playing you is all.

Betty: She's not playing me Jughead Jones! (Her eyes narrowed as she glared into her boyfriend's stubborn eyes). She's hurt. She isn't used to having true, and honest friends in her life.

Jughead shook his head. He doesn't buy it.

Betty: Juggie. (She whimpered) I can't lose Veronica. I just can't. (Unshed tears were sparkling her eyes).

Jughead: (Sighing) You aren't going to lose her Betty. (He knew deep down that Betty and Veronica were honest to God fated to be best friends. He didn't have to like it ... or understand it ... but he could accept it.)

Betty: (She stopped forward and wrapped her arms around his thin waist. Resting her head against his heart). I hate this. (She whispered).

Lowering his head to kiss the top of the blonde hair of his girlfriend. Jughead silently wrapped his arms around Betty; and simply held her in his arms.

\- In the gym Archie was swinging his arms wide in a stretch.

Cheryl: I had fun last night Archie. (She smirked).

Archie: (Winking) I did too. We def have to do that again. (Images of the previous night in Cheryl's arms raced through his brain) Seriously I didn't know what I was missing.

Cheryl: You are good red stallion. (She moved closer against Archie; slinking her right arm tightly around his neck; pulling him tighter against her. She licked her lips as she brought her lips to lay an inch from his own) I always knew that you would be good in bed; Archie Andrews. I'm glad that you allowed me to ride you. (She breathed as her lips met his in a deep and hungry kiss).

Archie: Locker room. (He breathed out as they pulled away finally).

Cheryl: Lead the way Stallion. (She allowed him to pull him into the locker room. She made sure that the door was locked. After all she wasn't planned on being caught or interrupted. She smirked as she realized that she had much to gloat over not only with Veronica; but her dear cousin Betty).

Soon the showers area was filled with steam, and the sounds of teenagers moaning together were coming out to the changing area.

At pops Veronica is sitting and just staring at something random then she calls Hermione.

Hermione : Hello.

Veronica: I just needed to talk to you, I don't know what to do, dad is ruining everything.

Hermione : It's OK everything is going to be ok.

Then Hermione, and Veronica continue talking; then Veronica goes to her club. She looks around no one is at the club, so she starts to break down crying.

Veronica calls Reggie while still at her club she said:

Veronica : I feel like everyone is attacking me because of me breaking up with Archie, everyone is so concern about how Archie is feeling and how Archie is hurt about the breaking but what about me, am hurting to, they act like this don't affect me like am not hurting, but I am, am also hurting about the break up, I just feel like you are the only person that care about how am I feeling, thank you for that, everyone is so concern about Archie but what about me no one cares how am feeling except for you, everyone hates me because of the break up but no one understands why I did it, why I had to break up with him.

\- The bell ranged for lunch and the halls filled with hungry students.

Archie couldn't keep the smirk from his lips at what had transpired between him and Cheryl that morning in the locker room showers. He had even better memories of that area then ever before in his entire high school career.

Jughead: What are you smirking about? Aren't you heartbroken?

Archie: (Rolling his eyes) You mean over Veronica? Naw. She doesn't want me any longer; that's fine. There are plenty of girls whom do want me.

Jughead: (Stiffening up) Betty is with me now Archie! (He stepped closer to his best friend; pushing the red headed teen against one of the lockers).

Archie: (Holding his hands up) I told Betty the truth at homecoming; Jughead. I don't see her in a romantic way. (Shaking his head) I truly don't ever think I would. Betty is my best friend; I honesty see her as my sister. (He felt Jughead begin to loosen up). I'm happy that you and her found one another Jug.

Jughead: Okay. (He nodded as he backed away). What did you do Archie? (He looked hard into his best friend's eyes).

Archie: I'm a free agent now; Jughead. I'm not dating anyone. (His smirk return) What I choose to do; and whom I choose to do it with is really none of your business.

\- The door to the Blue and Gold office opened up. Cheryl smirked at the sight of Betty working at a desk. She walked in not bothering with closing the door.

Cheryl: Hello Cousin dear.

Betty: (Stiffened). What do you want Cheryl?

Cheryl: Have you seen Veronica? I just wanted to share that she's not the only one whom can get a rise out of Archie Andrews; (Leaning her hip against a desk near Betty's) know what I mean? (Her smirk widen at the angry pink rising on Betty's cheeks). Oh wait no you don't know what I mean. At least not with Archie Andrews you don't; and you never will hmm cousin?

Betty: Get out of here Cheryl. I can't deal with you right now. (Her eyes didn't leave the paper that she was currently editing).

Cheryl: If you happen to run into Veronica before I do ... let her know hmm? (Laughing she walked towards the hallway of the high school; leaving the door open).

Inside Betty's right hand clenched the paper in her hand; until is was wrinkled into a semi ball.

Veronica is still in her club. She is walking around, and thinking. Then Tim calls; so Veronica takes a deep breath then pick up the phone.

Veronica : What do you want?

Tim : Is that any way to speak to your friend?

Veronica : We're not friends, you just are forcing me to hide you.

Tim : I need you to pick up something for me.

Veronica : No I am not picking up anything for you. I am not your assistant, and it is not my problem that you commited a crime, and is hiding from the police!

Tim : In case I have not made myself clear, you will pick up something for me when you come back home; because if you don't I will tell your friends our little secret.

Veronica : I can easily rat you out to the police.

Tim : You can't do that because if you do we both go down; because you are helping me with hiding me!

Veronica : OK I will pick up something for you, and leave my friends alone got it!

Then Veronica close the phone and take a deep breath.

At Hiram office

Hermione : You need to fix this right now, Veronica is right; what you are doing is dangerous, and wrong. You need to stop this right now!

Hiram : Look who you're speaking to, I am going to do what I want! Why should I listen to you!

Hermione: Because if you don't listen to me; you will lose Veronica, and maybe me.

Hiram : I am not going to lose both of you; because no matter what I do Veronica still loves me, and I am not going to lose you because you can't live without me!

Then Hermione and Hiram continue talking.

At school Reggie is walking a little fast then he comes up to Archie.

Reggie : What is wrong with you!

Archie : Excuse me ?

Reggie : I said what is wrong with you, how could you be so cruel to her and act this way?

Archie : I have no idea what you are talking about.

Reggie : I am I talking about Veronica, how could you be so cruel to her, you have no shame!

Then Reggie and Archie just argue then Archie insults Veronica; so when Reggie is about to punch Archie; when Betty rushes to stop them.

Betty : Hey, break it up! This is not the time or place!

Reggie : This is not over!

Archie : Yes it is.

Then Reggie leaves.

Betty turned to look fully at Archie.

Betty: What's has gotten into you Archie? (Concern, and deep raw hurt in her eyes).

Archie shrugged as he folded is arms across his chest.

Betty: You JUST broke up with Veronica yesterday; and today you are fooling around with Cheryl.

Archie: We did more then just simply fool around Betty. (He smirked) Last night also. We had a repeat performance in the locker room this morning.

Betty: Archie!

Archie: Look Betty; I'm a free agent now. I'm not dating anyone. So I can be with whomever I damn well please. Veronica is the one whom broke up with me! She is the one whom decided that she was done with me! She is the one whom decided that I'm not good enough for her! (Anger, and deep hurt in his eyes) I say fine then. I don't need her in my life any more. She wasn't even all that great between the sheets.

SMACK!

Archie: I can't believe that you slapped me! (His right hand rose to cover the palm print on his right cheek. His eyes widen then narrowed at Betty's angry face).

Betty: The Archie Andrews that I know would never ever speak this way. (She breathed heavy). The Archie Andrews that I know would never ever act like this.

Archie: (Stepping close) Perhaps you don't know me as well as you thought you did. After all Betty; this isn't the first time that you got something terrible wrong concerning me is it?

Betty's breath caught in her chest.

Reggie: (Pushing Archie away from Betty). What is your problem man!

Archie: (Growling) Don't you lay a hand on me Mantle.

Reggie: How dare you treat Betty like this. (He moved closer to Betty in order to protect her).

Archie: I'm not treating Betty in any way. (His right hand waved).

Reggie: What do you call stepping into her personal space, and threatening her?!

Betty: He wasn't threatening me Reggie. We are just upset with one another is all.

Archie: (Eyes wide in surprise) I didn't cause you to think I was threatening you did I Betty? (Looking over Reggie's right shoulder into Betty's hurt eyes). I'm sorry if I did Betty. (He spoke in a low tone).

Betty: (Meeting Archie's eyes) You didn't make me feel threaten Arch. You just pointed something painful out to me is all.

Archie thought back to the last thing he said to Betty. His heart hurt at what he had applied to her. Shaking his head.

Archie: Look Betty; I'm not in the right temper to truly make amends to what I said to you. I truly didn't mean it. I said it in rash anger. (Breathing deeply) I promise that I will never ever even go there ever again even when we are angry at one another. (Shaking his head) I'm just going to hurt you more if I remain here. I'm truly sorry. (He turned and walked away).

Reggie's eyes narrowed as he watched the red headed teen walk down the hallway. He managed to soften his gaze as he turned around to face the blonde.

Reggie: I'm sorry that Archie's horrible mood got you in it's cross fire Betts.

Betty: (Sighing) It happens.

Reggie: It shouldn't through. I mean Archie knows better.

Betty: No offense Reggie; but I don't want to talk about this with you.

Reggie: I understand. Don't worry I won't bring it up unless you want me to.

Betty: Thanks Reg.

Reggie: I heard through the grapevine about Archie and Cheryl.

Betty: (Sighing deeply) I am sure that Cheryl had a field day starting that one. She had the honor of telling me in the Blue and Gold office. (Her hands were slightly shaking as they crossed across her chest). I just don't know how to tell Ronnie.

Reggie: It's not your job to tell Veronica.

Betty: I'm her best friend. We promised to tell one another the truth no matter how painful of the matter is. Especially where it concerns Archie.

Reggie: She would understand if you don't tell her.

Betty: If she would just talk to me ... (She broke off as she realized that she may not be the one to tell Veronica if she wouldn't talk to her).

Reggie stepped closer.

Reggie: Look Betts; I'm talking to Veronica. I can let her know about Archie and Cheryl. I'll tell her that you planned on telling her yourself; but with her not ready to talk to you right now; that I needed to be the one to tell her. I'll also tell her that Cheryl took great pleasure in finding you to tell you to your face.

Betty: I hate to put this one you Reg. But it's better Veronica hears about it from a friend; and not from the grape vine. Or worse from Cheryl herself.

Reggie swung right arm across Betty's thin waist; and started to walk down the hallway with her.

Reggie: Don't lose hope; Betty. Veronica will truly realize that you are her true friend. That you can truly be there for all your friends whenever more then one of them are in trouble; and need you to lean on. (He gently squeezed her hip). You know Veronica is still too new at having true honest friends that she can truly count on.

Betty rested her head against her friend's shoulder.

Later in the afternoon Veronica arrive home; then goes to her room, and just gets on her laptop; then later Reggie calls.

Veronica : Hello.

Reggie : Hi Veronica, how are you?

Veronica : I am doing better thank you; but mind telling me why you called.

Reggie : There is something I need to tell you that you are not going to like, don't freak out OK.

Veronica : If you have to tell me something just say it, I can handle whatever you need to tell me.

Reggie : Archie is sleeping with Cheryl.

Veronica : Wait what ? Archie and Cheryl ? Well he definitely did not waste anytime, I guess I should not be surprised, he clearly does not care about how I feel; so why should I. You know what? I don't care what he does, why should I, I am not with him anymore, he is free to do what he wants. Thanks for letting me know I really do appreciate it.

Reggie : Well you took the news well, it's great that you are being strong.

Veronica : nothing surprise me anymore.

Reggie : Maybe he is hurting because of the breakup, maybe that's why he is acting this way.

Veronica : Does he look like he is hurting? He is not hurting, he is having the time of his life.

Reggie : Betty also hates what Archie is doing, she cares about you, she hates what he is doing to you.

Veronica : Look when it comes to between me, and Archie she will always pick Archie! I can kinda understand, she has known him since childhood.

Reggie : She still cares about you, she hates what Archie is doing, and she is on your side. (Sighing) Betty knows how to be on several sides all at once. She's had a lot practice; not only growing up with an older brother; and sister. But with her parents. Heck through the years she had to play ping pong between Archie and Jughead whenever those two were on the outs. All I am saying Ronnie; is that you can trust and count on Betty Cooper being solidly on your side; and still be able to be on Archie's side. She's not going to end her friendship and closeness with you for anyone. Not even for Archie Andrews.

Veronica: (Sighing) I'm just not used to having people whom don't want to truly use me for my money; and power. Not to be around me for what I can do for them; instead of them just wanting me as me. (Shaking her head as her hand shook around her phone) I don't know Reg. I just don't know.

Reggie: (Gently) Don't give up on Betty. Don't give up on yourself Ronnie. You deserve to have a full like just like everyone else. You deserve to have people whom can count on no matter what. That no matter how much you agrue and disagree with ... at the end of the day; you know that they won't disappear on you just because you can't live your life as they deem you should. After all you don't expect Betty to live her life the way you deem that she should do you?

Veronica: Of course not!

Reggie: Betty holds the same values. (Sighing) All I am saying Veronica is don't give up on a true and ever lasting friendship without seriously sitting down; and having a long and serious heart to heart with her. I mean you both deserve that much.

Veronica: (Tearing up) What if Betty says that she doesn't want me any longer.

Reggie: (Softly and loving) She won't. Trust in your friendship. Trust in your deep bond. Trust in your faith in fate having destined you and Betty being the best of all friends.

Veronica lowered her phone without replying. She didn't realize that she hit end. She just stared at the wall across from her bed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Than later Tim comes to Veronica room,

Tim : Do you need help with anything?

Veronica : No,now leave me alone!

Tim : Tell me what's wrong.

Veronica : Fine, well me, and Betty have always been close, we are like sisters. When I came to town her, and Archie were the first friends I had. Then last year Betty did something that hurt me the most. Last year when I went to my family cabin with Betty, Archie, and Jughead, it was either Betty or Archie that got a call then Betty, and Jughead just started blaming me for my father crimes. They said that I only brought them to the cabin so my father could do business, and they kept yelling at me, and blaming me when I had and still have nothing to do with my father crimes. Betty acted like I was teaming up with my father, and doing shady things; but I still forgave her, and let it go. The reason why I brought them to the cabin was because I just wanted to go on a trip with them, it was not because I was teaming up with my father. Betty and I; we had our best, and worst moments; but I don't know if I can forgive her for that. I do still care about her, she is like a sister to me, she is important to me , we always been really close.

Then Hermione comes home

Veronica : My mom is home hide in the closet now, so she won't see you.

Then Tim hides in the closet.

At Pop's

Reggie: (Slidding into the booth across from the blonde) Thanks for meeting me here.

Betty: (Sighing) I needed to get out of my house. (Her hands were clenched at her sides. Her finger nails pressed into her palms.)

Reggie: Sorry to hear that. Anything you care to talk about? (He hadn't missed the tightness of Betty's facial plain; and he knew that her hands were hidden because she didn't want him to see her clenching her fists so tightly that blood could ooze out). I'm here for you Betty. (He leaned forward.)

Betty: (Shaking her head). No offense Reggie. But I can't talk to you about this. (Whispering) I can't talk to anyone about this expect for Polly and Ronnie. (Her breath hitched at Ronnie's name).

Reggie: (His concern deepened. He hadn't missed the whisper from the blonde. The whisper that he shouldn't have heard ... but yet he heard it clear as day). I talked with Veronica. I let her know abotu Archie and Cheryl. (He knew if he didn't tell the blonde why he asked her here and soon; then she may walk away). She took it suprising well. She was not surprise by it.

Betty: (A wary smile on her lips) Ronnie understands Archie more then I do. She has always known Archie's true character then I ever did. (Her fingers pressed harder against her palm). I still see Archie Andrews as that innocent two year old child. (Taking a deep breath) Even after learning that Archie lost his viriginty with that fake Grundy ... I still saw him as that innocent two year old. That that woman just took advantage of Archie's open and honest heart; and she used her powers to get him to sleep with her. (Anger lacing her voice) but not with Cheryl. Archie fully knows what he was doing when he bedded Cheryl Blossom. He knew whom he was hurting when he ... (Her voice broke off).

Reggie: You know that I'm not Archie's number one fan; Betty. But he still is a decent guy. (Shaking his head). He's running on a broken heart.

Betty: Like that should be an excuess to run off, and get a STD! (Her fists felt like grantie).

Reggie: (Looking around the almost empty diner. He could tell that curious eyes were locked on them). Betty I don't think this is a conversion for Pop's. (He had lowered his voice.)

Betty: (Growling) I don't care if people over hear. (Her body was stiff in anger).

Reggie: (Backed up against the back of the booth; with his hands in the air against his chest). Okay.

Jughead: What's going on here? (He locked heated eyes onto Reggie's. His body straight and stiff at the end of the table).

Reggie: We were just talking.

Betty: Reggie and I are just talking; Jughead. It's fine. (Her voice was still stiff. She looked away from Reggie and up into her boyfriend's hard eyes).

Jughead: (Sliding into the booth next to Betty; and wrapping his left arm around her thin waist.) What are you two talking about? (He still held anger in his eyes over at Reggie).

Reggie: I had to tell Veronica that Archie is sleeping with Cheryl. Betty wanted too. But with Veronica still not talking to her; I had to do it.

Jughead: (Softening) Sorry Reggie. (He turned to kiss his girlfriend on the side of her head. He grew worried as he noticed that her fists were still like granite at her side; and one of them against his thigh).

Betty: I can't believe Archie would do this!

Jughead: (He fully knew that this was solely Archie's fault; and that Veronica wasn't part of it. His temper rose towards his ginger haired best friend. He would be having harsh words with that boy next time he sees him). I'm sorry that Archie is ...

Betty: Don't you even dare finish that sentence Jughead Jones! (Her hard fiery blue green eyes turned to glare into her boyfriend's eyes). Don't you dare!

Jughead: I won't.

Reggie: I told Veroncia that you are on her side; Betty, and that you hate what Archie is doing to her. She's still having too hard of time trusting that.

Betty's body slumped at the news. Jughead just pulled her into him; so he could comfort her. He kissed the side of her face once more.

Betty: (Softly) Thanks for letting her know that I am on her side. I appreciate that you told her.

Jughead: She's going to talk to youi again Betts. (He softly spoke in her ear). Veronica Lodge can not stay away from you even if the earth was burning up. (He gently squeezed her shoulder) She'll talk to you soon.

Betty: I wish you were right. (A lone tear rolled down her right cheek).

Reggie silently looked at his broken blonde friend. He promised himself to try harder to reason with Veronica; and get Ronnie to reach out to Betty once more.

Then Veronica goes out of her room.

Veronica : Hey mom what are you doing here?

Hermione : I finish work early. Am I not supposed to come to my own house?

Veronica : I did not say that , of course you can come to your own house , so glad your home.

Hermione : Your acting weird is everything ok?

Veronica : Yes everything is fine why wouldn't it be?

Hermione : I heard what happened with Archie , I am so sorry Ronnie are you ok? Break ups are never easy , you could of told me about the break up.

Veronica : How could I tell you when you are busy with work, and I did not know if I could've trusted you with this; because I did not know if you are just going to tell Dad about this, and we all know what he will do if he knew about the break up plus you were busy dealing with work.

Hermione : Still you could have told me. Archie is probably a wreck over this.

Veronica : ( Laughs) Don't worry about him mom. He is not a wreck; in fact he is not even thinking about me, and the break up. He is having the time of his life! He is busy sleeping with Cheryl Blossom. He is so happy; he could care less about me, and about how I am feeling! Cheryl is more then happy to gloat to everyone about her, and Archie; but this doesn't surprise me; knowing who Cheryl is, and mom don't use your power to try to ruin Cheryl, and her family. Don't do anything stupid ok? Please. I don't need you defending me. I can take care of myself.

Hermione : Fine I won't use my Mayer power to try to ruin Cheryl, and her family. Cheryl is like her mom; both don't care about other people but themselves. They don't care who they hurt. As long as they are happy.

Veronica : I have other things to do, and worry about to keep me occupied. I don't care about what Archie is doing; he clearly doesn't care about my feeling. So why should I care what he do?

Hermione : It's good that you are being strong, and focusing on other things. Good for you. So who told you about Archie and Cheryl?

Veronica : Reggie told me today; not that long ago in fact before you came home about Cheryl, and Archie. I have to be strong because he is not worth losing my mind over; like you always said family always comes first.

Hermione : That's right family always comes first. Don't you forget that. I am glad you have Reggie. Lately you are always by yourself, and it's nice of him to tell you about this , I just hate what Archie is doing to you. At least I know whenever you are on the outs with Betty; you can still have Reggie in your corner.

Veronica : What can you do? No mom; please I am begging you don't try to use your power to ruin Archie. Please mom don't. I don't need you to fight my battles for me.

Hermione : Ok I won't. Are you sure you're fine; because you don't look ok. Talk to me. What's going on?

Veronica : I am fine mom. There is nothing to worry about; but thanks for worrying about me. Only you, and Reggie actually care about how I am feeling while everybody else is worried about how Archie feeling. They act like this doesn't affect me. They act like I don't matter.

Hermione : What about Betty? She cares about you. You and her are like sisters. You two are close what about her?

Veronica : Betty only cares about what Archie is feeling; she does not care about how I feel. She is on Archie side, and I understand because she have known him longer then me. She had known him since childhood; so I understood why she will always be on his side.

Hermione : I am sure that's not true. Did you ask her if she is on Archie side? No you did not. You just assumed, and I understand why you might think that; because like you said Betty has known Archie way longer then you; so you feel like she is always on his side.

Veronica : Trust me mom; I know Betty better then you do. She is definitely on Archie side. I also sometimes feel left out when they talk about there childhood memories, and there memories of before I came to town. I feel left out like I am just a shadow, and after what happened at the cabin; I am not sure if she is going to accuse me of working with my father; because last year she kept blaming me for my father crimes, and she literally accused me of working with my father. Which I will never do! You know that mom. So I don't know if she will accuse me of working with my father again. What if one day we argue, and the subject of dad comes up, and what if she just suddenly accuses me again for working with dad, and blame me again for dad crimes?! You know what? I am going to my room now. I don't want to talk about this anymore.

Then Veronica goes to her room.

Veronica pulls Tim out of the closet.

Tim : What took so long?

Veronica : Sorry that took longer than expected, My mom and I just end up talking longer.

Hermione : (Knocks on Veronica's door) Who are you talking to?

Veronica : No one that's just Reggie.

Hermione : I heard a men voice in your room.

Veronica : That's just because I have my phone on speaker, and you are hearing Reggie voice.

Tim : Is everything ok with your mom?

Veronica : Yeah she is fine. Why wouldn't she? She is just worried about me that's all.

Then Tim and Veronica just talk more.

Somewhere outside Hiram is talking on the phone with someone.

Hiram : I need this done by tomorrow! Or else and you seen what I can do.


	3. Beware of the foreshadowing

One week later.

Veronica is walking in the hallway she approach Reggie.

Veronica : I really appreciate you being there for me.

Reggie : Of course , whats wrong?

Veronica : Come in this room , so we can talk in private.

So Veronica, and Reggie go into the storage closet.

Reggie : No one is around you can tell me whats going on; what got you so upset?

Veronica : (Start to cry ) I just don't know what to do Reggie. My life is falling apart. It's so hard for me to see Archie, and Betty everyday. Everyday I tell myself that it's going to be ok; but I don't know if it's ever going to be ok. Everything is going wrong in my life. Things with my parents are bad. I am still not talking to Betty, and you already know about Archie. I just don't know what to do. I don't know if I can take it. I try so hard to be strong, and not fall apart; but I don't know if I can. I have done everything for my parents, everything for Betty, and everything for Archie; but do they even appreciate it and care? No because you already know what they are doing. I try so hard to do things, and I have to do things for my friends, and my parents; but they don't even care! Who cares right? They have no idea what I been though! What I done for them; but no one cares; because no one is asking how I am doing after the break up. Its all about Archie right? What Archie wants, and what Archie is feeling. Who cares about me, and what I am feeling. I try, and I try so hard to be ok, and to be strong; but I don't think I can hold it together any longer. I feel like you're the only person on my side. Everyone thinks it's so easy for me to just see Archie, and Betty; you think it's so easy; but it's not! It's so hard to see them. Every time I am in the same room I feel like I am just going to explode!

Reggie : I am here for you Veronica. I am always here for you, and on your side. I care about you. I will always care about you. Don't you forget that,

Veronica : Thank you ; also it's not easy how everyday Cheryl tries to rub her relationship with Archie in my face. Do you think I want to see that everyday? I of course don't want to see that; ever; even tho Archie can do what he wants; he is free to do what he wants. I still don't want to see that everyday or ever; its just awful to see that.

Reggie : I am sorry you have to see that everyday. You deserve better.

Veronica : What can you do. It is what it is.

They come out of the storage closet and Veronica leaves; then Betty sees Reggie.

Betty: Have you seen Veronica? I need to talk to her.

Reggie: (Sighing) She is not ready to talk to you. She still needs time.

Betty: (Lowerng her eyes.) I just need to talk to her. (Sighing) I want to ask you to make her talk to me. But; I just know that would just hurt her even more.

Reggie: She is still not ready to talk to you, and I can't make her talk to you. She has to realize that on her own. (He wanted to wrap his arms around his blonde's friend; but he could tell that Betty didn't want him to touch her). Look Betty; I spoke to her an hour ago; she is a mess. She doesn't know what do; but; I am here on her side. I am here for her. I am always going to be there to help her.

Betty: (Lifting her eyes to meet his) It's good that she has you on her side; Reg.

Reggie: She has you also Betty. (Gently squeezing her shoulder). Even through Ronnie right now is seriously fighting this fact to herself. She'll come to realize that you truly are there for her. That she can truly relay on you no matter what life throws at her. Or at you. It's taking time. But she is getting there.

Betty: (Tearfully) I just wish she never has to question it. I wish she hadn't been damaged by her ... (Pausing) It's not right that I talk behind her back like this.

Reggie: I get it.

Then in the classroom Jughead approach Veronica.

Veronica : What do you want? I am not in the mood.

Jughead : Look; I am here to tell you to give Betty a chance. You might not think she cares about you; but she does care about you and she hates what he is doing to you. So just give her a chance.

Veronica : Or what ha! Or you are going to have your Serpent friends try to hurt me? I don't need you to tell me what to do. You hate me as much as I hate you; so why don't you go away! I don't need you to tell me what I should do; also this is non of you concern. This is between me, and Betty so why don't you back the hell out ok! I already have enough to deal with; so I don't need you to add that. Also I know you care about Betty; but she can handle herself, and this is between me and her!

Jughead: Interesting that you bring up the Serpents. (Smirking) After all your daddy still pays them to do his bidding. (Stepped closer to the brunnette) I may be the current Serpent King; and I'm protecting the younger Serpents. But your daddy still has control on the older Serpents. (Shaking his head) If it comes down to my Serpents fighting you Veronica; then they will be fighting your daddy's Serpents. Well minus one ... my father would never go to war against me.

Then Jughead leaves.

Then Tim calls so Veronica goes outside.

Veronica : What you want? Make this quick.

Tim : I need you to tell me how to fix the water in the bathtub , its not working.

So Veronica tell him how then

Tim : Next time we talk; I need you to respect me.

Veronica : Or else what? Or else you will tell my friends about last month. I already heard this threat before.

Tim : That to; but I am talking about two days ago. You remember what you did two days go right? It was at night; you went for a walk; then something horrible happen. Someone came, and started attacking you; so you started beating him up. You keep punching him until he passed out on the ground; then you ran.

Veronica:(About to cry ) You wouldn't. I was trying to defend myself; to protect myself, and you know that! What am I suppose to do; just let him keep attacking me, and I ran because I was afraid to go to jail. I don't want to go to jail. I am not a criminal, and how could you follow me? How dare you stalk me! That's just wrong! You don't just do that; oh thats right you don't know what is right, and what is wrong because your a criminal!

Tim : I would tell the cops, and your friends if you don't start behaving the way I want, and if you don't start respecting me. So you will respect me and do what I say like it or not !

Veronica: It's rich that you are threatening about going to the cops. You whom have hit and run; and killed three innocent girls!

Tim: Watch it Lodge. If you don't want to go down with me baby; then you will do as I say. Remember you aren't as innocent in this matter either.

Veronica: I was no where near you when you did the hit and run!

Tim: Funny that's not the way I remember it.

Veronica: (Growing cold) That won't work you know. I wasn't alone when that accident happened.

Tim: Whom was with you?

Veronica: Betty.

Tim: Do you think Betty is going to come and defend you; when you aren't even willing to be around her anymore? (Cold laughter) I think this is very rich Veronica. Your only clear albie to you not being in the car with me is someone whom you truly can not trust right now.

Veronica: Shut up.

Tim: You WILL do as I say Veronica! You WILL give me the respect that I deserve. You WILL stop being a bitch towards me!

Veronica : Fine. Anything else you want?

Tim : Wel…

Veronica : That was a joke.

Tim : Don't be late home ok. I need you home after school.

Veronica : Excuse me? I did not know you were my parent. You have no right to say that. I will come home whenever time I want to. Who do you think you are telling me when to come home?! When I come home, and what I do in my free time is none of your business! When I come home is also is none of your business! Like I said you are not my parent; so you have no right to say that, and did you forget I am hiding you.

Tim : Relax ok? I just miss you thats all. Is it so bad that I want to see you really soon, and that I miss you? You know what you're single; maybe we can be together? I understand you the most, and we are just similar. Ditch that Reggie guy; be with me. You and I are perfect for each other. Come on we will be good together, and you know that.

Veronica : I will never be with you. You got that. We are nothing alike. You are a criminal, and I am just hiding you that's all. Nothing more and Reggie's been really good to me. I have to go, bye.

Then she close the phone then she takes a deep breath then goes back inside/

At Hiram office

Hermione: We need to talk about this.

Hiram: I am busy; come back later.

Hermione: No we need to talk about this now. What you did last night was so wrong. How could you do that?

Hiram: You know it was nothing personal. It was only business. You understand that.

Hermione: Of course it's business; it's always business with you. You always expect me to just unerstand, and accept your plan. Make no mistake; if you ever try to hurt Veronica; or do anything to hurt her friends; I will be more then happy to throw you back in jail.

Hiram: (Rolling his eyes) Oh Hermione dear you say that to me all the time. (Smirking) Hell you said it on our honeymoon. (He winked with his left eye). I remember you told me that when I brought the maid into the room and told you that I would take your virginity when during the time that I would manage to excite the maid.

Hermione: Shut up! (Her arms folded tightly across her chest as she realized what she allowed this man to do to her. What she willing still allowed this man to do to her).

Hiram: (Standing to his feet; and walking around his desk. He stepped close into his wife's personal space.) Don't try making any threats against me dear. Not threats that you know you will not follow through with. (He pressed his forehead against her's). You know that the punishment I will dole out to you, 'Mione.

Hermione: Don't you dare call me that. (She hissed). You may never call me that ever again.

Hiram: (Laughing low in his throat) I will call you whatever I want; whenever I want. (He moved even closer towared's her lips. Just a inch from meeting). You are mine 'Mione. Don't you ever forget it. (He pulled away, and walked back around his desk. He sat back down in his chair; and he looked up at his wife). Don't you have a one horse town to run dear? (A smirk playing on his lips).

Hermione: I hope you rot in the deepest core of hell when you get there Hiram Lodge. (With one last glare into her husband's eyes; she turned and stormed from the office.)

Hiram: I'll bring you with me 'Mione. (He turned back to his work).

At Pops

Penelope : You need to stop with rubbing your relationship with Archie in Veronica's face! Can you just listen to me, and stop being so childish before we both get hurt!

Cheryl : Oh mother I will do what I want, and you can't stop me. I kicked you out of the house remember; so you can't try anything to ruin my life.

Penelope : You don't understand. If you don't leave Veronica alone then she will find something on me. On us, and she will try to ruin us. So I am asking you to stop being so childish, and leave her alone!

Cheryl : Let her try. I am not afraid of her; or her family; so let her try; because I am not going to stop.

Betty walks into her home.

Alice : Where were you!

Then Betty goes upstairs without saying anything.

Alice : I can't believe she is behaving like this! What has gotten into her?

Chic : You need to leave her alone. You need to back off! She needs her space.

Alice: You don't tell me what I can and can not do with your sister young man. You may be over eighteen now Charles Smith Cooper ... but you still live underneath your father and my roof. You are still my son. You don't get to talk to me the way you just did. (Glaring into her only son's eyes.)

Chic: (Anger rising) I wasn't being disrespect to you mother. So stop always accussing me whenever I decide to stand up for my sisters. (Standing to his feet) I can't be in the same room with you right now. (He walked towards the stairs).

Alice silently watched as her son walked up the stairs. Her arms crossing her chest as she fummed at how she lost control on all three of her children.

At Reggie's home in the kitchen.

Reggie's Dad : You need to stop hanging out with that Veronica girl; she is bad news! Her, and her family are bad people.

Reggie : Look I appreciate you looking out for me; but you don't need to worry; because I really care about her, and she is not her parents. She is better then them; she will never be like them.

Reggie Dad : Look you just need to be careful because she is more like her parents; more you will ever know.

At Archie's House

Fred : You need to stop son; because what you are doing is just wrong. You are better then this. You need to stop acting so childish; you need to get your act together.

Archie : I will do what I want. There is nothing you; or anyone else can stop me. I am old enough to make my own choices!

Fred : Watch your attitude son. You're living under my roof; so you will respect me, and do what I say. Can you stop hanging so much with Cheryl Blossom; she is bad news! She is making you do things that is not like you.

Archie: You can't tell me who I can and cannot hang with; plus Cheryl is so much better then Veronica. Cheryl understands me the most; she is so much better.

At Veronica's club Veronica is looking at what she can find on Penelope then later

Veronica : Got cha

Veronica comes home.

Veronica : Don't start! It's been a really long day.

Tim : I did not say anything.

Then she goes in her room.

At Betty house Betty is just laying in her room laying on her bed then Polly comes in the room.

Polly : Is something wrong? Tell me what's bothering you. Why are you so upset?

Betty : I just need my space. I need mom and dad to leave me alone. They are all up in my business, and I can't take it. I just need my space from them and also I have Veronica still not talking to me; so no everything is not ok.

Polly : It's ok. I am here to help you, and don't worry about mom, and dad they are just worried about you.

Betty : But they are just to much. They won't leave me alone.

Downstairs of the Cooper home.

Hal walked into the room.

Alice: Your youngest daughter is acting out of control.

Hal: (Sighing tiredly) Betty is hurting right now. She doesn't feel the need to come running to you to fix her problems. (Sitting in the easy chair) Sides how much help can you be to her with your hatred for Veroncia and her family?

Up in Betty's room.

Polly : Don't worry I will talk to Mom, and Dad, and tell them to give you space, and don't worry about Veronica. It's her problem for not talking to you. It's not your problem. I just hate that she is hurting you. She is just like her parents. You deserve better. It's not your problem that she is having issues to deal with, and it's not on you to fix these problems for her. Especially when she is so willing kicking you out of her life.

Betty: You don't understand Pol. (Shaking her head) I'm not just going to write off Veroncia all because she is angry at me. All because she still thinks that I betrayed her. (She looked imploying into her sister's eyes) Would you write off Stacey if you and her ever have something like this hanging over your friendship? Would you write Stacey off for acting like a human being?

Polly: (Pulling Betty into her side) I'm sorry Betty. I shouldn't have said the things that I said. It justs hurts me to the core to see you like this. Knowing that you really don't deserve to be treated like this. (Sighing) You are right I wouldn't write off Stacey if she acted how Veronica is acting like right now. I would honesty wait her out; knowing that she would come to me when she was ready to talk calmly with me over our issues. I'm sorry that I pulled a mom on you like that.

Downstairs in the Cooper's living room.

Alice: That vile bitch is hurting our daughter. (Glaring into her husband's eyes) I can't believe you don't give a damn that someone is willing hurting your precious little girl. What sort of father or you?

Hal: You don't get to question how I feel for our children. You don't get to question on how I see fit to raise our children. You don't get to question me on my love for our children. (He had stood to his feet as he was speaking). The kids are growing up Alice. They have to learn that they can handle their own troubles without always having to run to their parents to help them. They fully know that we are here for them whenever they want to come for some advice.

Alice: You are going to tell Betty to lay down and allow that vile bitch to walk all over her. For that vile bitch to use her and toss her aside like some piece of garbage! (She had risen to her feet as she spoke. Her voice rising with every single word she was speaking.)

Hal: Stop it Alice! (He screamed over her shouts) Just fucking stop it!

Upstairs

The doors to Betty's, and Chic's rooms open and all three siblings step into the hallway. They look wide eyed at one another; then towards the head of the stairscase where the raised voices of their parents were rising even higher.

Alice: What did you just say to me!

Hal: You heard me!

Alice: You don't fucking get to say that to me!

Hal: Oh I see how the hell this marriage works now! How this family works! The only one whom gets a fucking say in this family is you Alice Smith Cooper. The fucking over bearing bitch whom thinks she has the fucking right to rule over the family! Isn't that right!

Alice: I do a much better job at it then you do Hal.

Hal: (Laughing) Your children can't stand you Alice. Your children can not wait until they can move away from you! Once they are clear of this place; and you; then you will never see them again!

Alice: Shut up!

Hal: What you are afraid of the truth Alice dear?

Alice: What truth? Everything that you spewed out of your foul mouth is lies. Hateful lies.

Hal: Here's the truth then. I am not good enough for you. Nothing is good enough for you.

Alice: What are you saying Hal?

Hal: What the hell do you think I'm saying! I'm done. I'm done with you. I want a divorce.

Alice: Fine! But you will lose all rights to the kids.

The three Cooper siblings stare wide eyed at one another.

There was a resounding slam of a door. Then a heavy footstep sounded on the stairs. Before the kids could move Hal came into view. He stopped as he looked at his three children.

Hal: Sorry kids that you had to hear all that. (He looked each one in the eyes). Don't worry Polly and Chic you are eighteen; so no worries about custody battles. (He looked sadly into his youngest daughter's eyes) I'm sorry that I couldn't last the last year before your eighteenth birthday Betty.

Betty: (Swallowing) It's okay daddy. Thanks for lasting as long as you did. (Tears rolled down her cheeks).

Hal: I'm not leaving the house. (He finished climbing the stairs) ... The house is fully under my name.

Chic: Bet mom doesn't like that fact.

Polly: What a mess.

Betty: I'm not going to live with mom. I can't.

Hal: Betty deep down your mother does love you. (He looked at all three of his children) all three of you. She just doesn't know how to show it but the way she has.

Betty: (Tightly wrapping her arms across her chest) She has an awful way of showing her love. (She tightened up even more) I'm not going to be alone with mom ever again.

Chic: Don't worry sis you won't be.

Polly: (Wrapping her arms around her sister) Don't worry I'll always stay with her when you have to.

Hal silently walked towards his room. He needed to be alone to process this.

Veronica is in her room she calls a mysterious person.

Veronica : Hello , I have something big on Penelope, and Cheryl Blossom, trust me it's good. This will teach them not to mess with me.

Then Veronica just lay in her bed.

In Archie's kitchen.

Fred : You need to come home. Your son needs you. He is a mess.

At Cherl house.

Penelope is yelling at her.

Penelope : This is all your fault! Veronica is going to expose us! All because you couldn't keep it in your pants, and you could not leave her alone. This is your fault! So don't blame this on me when this gets out! When are you going to stop being so childish? You could of just left her alone.

Cherl : I am not afraid of her or her parents. Bring it on, I will do what I want there is nothing she or you can do about it.

In the Jones's trailar.

FP: How was your day?

Jughead : Not bad , I talked to Veronica.

FP: you did what?! Jug I said not to get involved in this let Betty handle this.

Jughead : Don't worry , I just had to talk to her. Try to convince her to forgive Betty. It was a good talk. I am actually glad we talked.

FP: Why don't I believe you son. (He eyed his son with a critical eye).

Jughead: (Flushing) Fine. I just told Veroncia that if she wants to try to start a war with me and the Serpents; that we don't have a problem fighting her father's Serpents. That if she thinks that she; and her father has you on their side then they are solely wrong.

FP: (Sighing) Son. (Shaking his head). You have no idea what you have just done.

Jughead: Relax dad. Veronica will not help her father to cause a war among the Serpents. She may be a lot of things; but Veroncia Lodge doesn't want Riverdale to be gang war town. (Shrugging) Sides the only reason why I said that to her is because she brought up my bringing the Serpents into my fight with her. (Rolling her eyes) She's just being a major ass drama queen; and I'm just not going to play along with her.

FP: Son. (Sighing) Don't make an personal enemy of Veronica Lodge. Don't tear Betty up even more then she all ready is. (Walking to place his right hand against his son's neck). Betty needs Veroncia in her life ... she needs Veronica close to her soul just as much as she needs you, and Archie.

Jughead: I'm trying to support and protect Betty; dad. I'm just angry that Veronica is willing to tear apart Betty all because Betty isn't always all about Veronica fucking Lodge. It's time for Veronica to realize that there are other people on the planet earth besides her! That not everything is always about her! I"m sick and tired of Veronica thinking that she has to be the center of attention all the fucking time. That everyone else's lives; and personal problems have to stop because her life in the shit hole at the moment!

FP: Son ...

Jughead: I'm sick of tired of Veronica's selfness! If I have to be in her face then that's what I'll do. If she keeps trying to attack Betty for honesty being a human being herself; then dad; I have no fucking problem telling Veronica where she can get hers!

FP: Okay. Are you quite through?

Jughead: (Breathing heaving) Yes. Look dad I'm not trying to tear Veronica out of Betty's life. I fully know how important Veronica is to Betty. But I'm not going to sit back quietly when I know Veronica is just abusing Betty. (Darkness in his eyes) I'm not going to allow anyone else to abuse Betty. I can't stop her mother ... but I can stop every other human being.

Hiram is in his office.

Hiram : Hello.

Penelope : We have a big problem. You need to convince that daughter of yours not to expose me; or else I can show Everyone your true colors.

Hiram : Look I can't make Veronica do anything. So I can't help, and why should I since you have no problem betraying me.

Penelope : Convince your daughter to not expose me or else!

Hiram: Are you threatening me. (He growled as he sat forward against his desk. His hand around the phone tightening so his fingers turned white).

Penelope: ...

Hiram: You have no idea of whom you are dealing sweetheart. You have no idea what type of snake you are poking at.


End file.
